


Villains in Training

by an_angel_on_earth



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Everyone Is Gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 21:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_angel_on_earth/pseuds/an_angel_on_earth
Summary: Harleen Quinzel: Class clown. Pamela Isley: The shy girl who can control plants. When Harleen finds out about Pamela's powers, she instantly joins in on the fun. She recruits her friends to join them: Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot, and Selina Kyle. Together, they'll do their best to become the villains they always wanted to be. And to add on to that mess, Harleen is hardcore crushing on Pamela.Caution: Contains gay villains, fluff, some crack, and general fooling around. You've been warned.





	Villains in Training

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I've had sitting in my Google docs for a while. I forget if I've posted any of this on tumblr, but I don't think so.  
> This story is my own original writing. I don't own DC, obviously, but I do own this plot line. Please message me if you'd like to do anything with it. Please don't copy this and pass it off as your own. That's called plagiarism, and it's a big bad, yee-fucking-haw  
> Anything else I should tag this as? Let me know!

“Isley, Pamela?” the teacher’s voice rang out around the classroom. For the class that’s right after lunch, it was pretty quiet. Usually all of the kids would be either chatting, on their phones, or signing out to continue smoking weed in the bathrooms. Might be due to the fact that it’s a science class.  
“Here.” the girl said. She was pretty, with bright red hair and green eyes. She had looked up from her book as she spoke, but quickly went back to reading. Compared to everyone else in the class, she was at the top of the leaderboard. Botany was, after all, her favorite subject. Sometimes her classmates had to wonder if she liked plants better than people.  
“Alright. Next, uh, J- Harleen Quinzel! What are you doing? It’s five minutes after the start of class! Go sit down, I’ll write you up after class is over. Jo, Kera?” A small voice from the back of the room replied as Harleen made her way over to her seat. The class clown, they called her. It was a stupid stereotype. But she kinda had to admit that it was true. She never really paid attention in class. To everyone else, and to herself, she seemed like one of those girls who would end up being a stripper or a porn star because they dropped out of highschool.  
The class continued on in the same way. Pamela was the model student, and Harleen was always disrupting the class. Never got in trouble for it, which was awesome. The teacher had given up on getting her to stop causing mischief. It wasn’t worth the effort anymore. When the bell finally rang to announce the end of the period, Harleen found herself walking next to Pamela.  
“Heya! My names Harleen. We should get to know each other, dontcha think?” Harleen shot Pamela one of her trademark smiles, eyes sparkling.  
“Not likely.” the red head replied, turning the corner to where her english class laid in wait. Not willing to accept defeat, Harleen grabbed onto her hand, stopping her from going any further. “Hey, what are you doing? Stop it, I’ve got a class to get to!”  
“But Pam-a-lamb, you’re really cute! I’ve got a thing for smart pretty girls like you. You wanna go on a-” Unfortunately, they never got to hear the end of whatever Harleen was going to say. Mainly because of the loud crashing noise, and the screaming that followed.  
“You wanna hang out with me? Follow at your own risk.” Pamela whispered into Harleen’s ear. Just as soon as the blonde whipped her head around, Pamela was off, sprinting down the halls and through the crowds of people running away. Was that a challenge? Wanting to see how brave Harleen was? If she was expecting Harleen to run away, she was dead wrong.  
Running down the school halls towards possible danger was a lot easier than running to get to class on time, or to get away from the school guards. Adrenaline did help with that, as it kept their legs from feeling like lead. As Pamela rounded the last corner, she came to a sudden halt as she took in the sight in front of her. And when Harleen came running, the two teens found themselves collapsed on the floor. Bright blue eyes towered above furious looking green ones, and then Harleen found herself being flung back.  
“Didn’t expect you to follow. Looks like I should have. Leave this to me.” Pamela spoke, stepping over the rubble that used to be the roof. Something small and blue had just landed in the middle of the cafeteria, and that thing was glowing and vibrating faster by the second. “Oh God,” Pamela breathed out, her voice shaking. “It’s going to explode.”  
The blast shook the foundations of the school, bringing parts of the roof and walls down. For a second, everyone thought that they were dead. That this was their end. But when all the dust settled down, and the students and staff opened their eyes, they were met with an astonishing sight. Giant plants, growing all throughout the school. Holding the walls up, protecting the people inside. And at the very heart of this plant was Pamela Isley.  
Her eyes were screwed shut in concentration, all of her muscles tensed. As Harleen watched on in amazement, the plants around them began to move. Recoiling back into the ground, vines and branches moved like they had a mind of their own. And judging from what she had just seen, her Pam-a-lamb was that mind. Once all of the plants were gone, her green eyes snapped open.  
“Harleen. You should have ran.” Pamela stood up on shaky legs, trying to find her balance. Now that there was a bit better lighting, Harleen could see a green tint fading from her skin.  
“Ya kidding me? With watcha just did? Hot damn that was amazing! You’re like a superhero or something!” Harleen jumped up, nearly knocking Pamela back down to the ground as she hugged her tight. After Pamela pushed her away, she started talking again, a bit softer this time. “So, uh, what do you think that thing is?”  
Pamela stared at the metal container in the middle of the room. It was still glowing, but dimmer. The vibrations had stopped, although she didn’t know for how long. “I don’t know. Some type of alien tech or something? Oh geez, I don’t know how long I can keep this up. Trying to help the world is exhausting.” She yawned, prompting Harleen to laugh at the little noises she made. “No, seriously, I’m so tired. Could you maybe call the… call the police or something? Yeah, they can deal with this stuff.”  
Harleen smirked. “Sure thing, darlin’! Let’s get you away from the scene of the crime. The cops will be here soon enough. Hey, maybe ya could teach me how to be a hero! I could be your partner in crime!”  
“You? That’s unlikely. Can we get some food?” Pamela yawned again, her feet dragging across the floor. With a giggle and a smile, Harleen scooped the other girl into her arms, laughing as she started to run down the halls. Or at least, what remained of them.  
“Sure thing! Lunch date for two, coming right up!”


End file.
